The next piece
by vincent the vizard
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of the straw hats. This, is not their tale. No my friends, this is the tale of a man named jacob crane, and how he and his friends made a name for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

** Authors note= Hello one and all, and welcome to my first story! ***fireworks go off in the background* **For those of you who don't know me, the names Vincent. And I am fan of one piece, obviously, so I got the idea to do this. I made the oc captain, Jacob crane. My friends made the other crew members. Now, I am 19, have a job, and am in college fulltime. Put that all together, and you get one update a month. Also, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO, FLAMES! If there is a problem with Jacob, just tell me so I can try and fix it. So, without further wait….ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer= I only own the plot ,and my oc. Everything else goes to the respective owners.**

Everyone knows the tale of Monkey D. Luffy, the greatest captain to ever live. They also know the tale of the great crew he leads, the straw hat pirates. This, is not their tale. This is the tale of a man named Jacob crane, and five friends he made in life, all aiming to achieve their own goals in life.

In a room filled to the brim with books, Jacob sits in a chair, his six foot tall frame crouched over a book. "Damn it, why can't these guys do their own research" he says to himself under his breath. "I get they're my friends, but come on, they can at least help." Currently, he was doing research for two guys who call him friend, yet use him like a tool. Unbeknownst to him, his only real friend, Clair, just snuck in the room. To him, he secretly wanted more than friendship, but was afraid she would reject him and run, so he cherished what he did have.

She quietly, but quickly, crept up on him. And as she put a hand on his shoulder, she simultaneously said "boo." His reaction was immediate, and over the top a bit.

"AHH!" he yelled as he got his shoulder free, spun, and almost palmed her chin hard on reflex. But, he stopped his hand an inch or so from it. "COME ON CLAIR!" He said to his friend. "You know I get scared easy when someone messes with me while I concentrate. Just glad I stopped myself." He then took the moment to take in her features. She was 17, like him. She was also an orphan like him. Had a slim frame, long and curly blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and a face that Jacob adored. She wore a light blue shirt, and white shorts that showed her legs. They had met when Jacob had started school, and had been best friends ever since.

Clair laughed some, and then hugged him. "Hehe, I'm sorry Jacob, I just like messing with you. But that's it for now, promise." The moment she hugged him, he was the happiest he could be. His life on the island wasn't a glamorous one. He showed up on the doorstep of an old man named Dan Hugo who ran a school when he was an infant. Never really knew his parents, and always thought they had died at sea. Then, when he got older, he got into the school the old man ran.

That's when he met the two he was doing research for. Their names are jack, and Luke. They had heard he was the smart kid. So, they used him. They make themselves to look like friends, but have him do most of their school work, and they almost never come to him, except when they need help. Clair saw the way they used him, and became his only real friend.

Jacob returned the hug, and then released when she did. "Don't tell me you're researching for those ass holes again, you know they're using you." She said exasperated, already knowing his answer.

"Look Clair, they just need my help, sides, they aren't that bad. I know they're using me, but they're busy, and I am the only one willing to help them." He said in return, going back to the book. "Sides, idiots like them wouldn't understand the stuff needed for the last assignment of the school year, so I am simplifying it for them." Turns out, being the principal's step-son had made Jacob pretty smart.

"Oh no you don't." Clair then spun the chair, and pulled him out of it. "You help these guys too much, and I am not going to see you like this. Now come on, something's going on at the dock, and you can use some air, you've been in here for hours."

She was right, he had been in for close to five hours doing nothing but researching. He had already finished his last assignment, and helped Clair, so they were in the clear. Meaning he could stand to step away, not that he had much choice in the matter. "Guess I can come along, sure. Not like I have much choice right?" he said with a grin.

Clair returned the grin. "Nope, you don't." They both laughed, then stepped outside. When the light hit Jacob, it allowed others to see his features. He was six foot, average build, and had reddish-brown short hair with the stubble of a beard starting in. He wore baggy cammo shorts, and a dark blue shirt. They looked south, and sure enough, there was a crowd down by the dock.

When they reached the dock, and their way through the crowd, they noticed old man Dan on a run-down boat talking with someone. As they got closer, they noticed the silver haired old man, hunched over on his red wood cane, wore his every day white shirt, and black jeans. "Hey old man." Said Jacob to his guardian.

"oh, hello Jacob, clair." Said dan, then he turned back to the person he was talking to. "Thank you for bringing it back, I can take the boat from here." The man then walked away back to town.

"so old man, how the hell…." Jacob began, but was cut off by dan hitting his head hard with the cane. "OW! WHAT THE HELL…." He was then struck again, harder somehow.

"DO NOT USESUCH LANGUAGE IN THE PRESENCE OF A LADY!" Dan scolded Jacob, motioning toward Clair, who was giggling at the ordeal.

"OH COMEON, SHES HEARD ME SAY WORSE. NOW STOP DAMN…." And, again he got a swing to the head. "THIS IS GETTING REAL DAMN…" And, you know what happened next. By now, Clair was rolling on the deck laughing her ass off. "OKAY! Okay, sorry for the language." Jacob said fighting the urge to curse again.

"Please excuse him Ms. Clair." Dan said. Jacob got up, then extended a hand to help Clair up. As she made it all the way up, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she tried to turn and slap said person. But, her arm couldn't reach, however, she did see who it was.

"DAMN IT JACK! LET ME GO!" But the 7 foot tall boy only pulled her closer. Breathing on her neck.

"Not a chance in hell, don't try and deny the thing we got going." While shes struggling, he attempts to kiss her.

"HEY!" Jacob yelled, hitting jack in the face HARD. But the bastard just wouldn't let go of Clair. Instead, Luke appeared out of the crowd, wearing the same black cloak jack was, long blonde hair and all. Jack took Clair and tossed her to Luke, who held her in a bear hug so she couldn't run.

"so, you want the bitch?" Gets in a stance. "then fight me and other something in return." He stood a foot taller than Jacob, shaven head gleaming in the sun.

Jacob stood there, getting madder and madder by the second. He looked for something to other as a price. "He offers the boat. Jacob, catch!" Dan said as he pulled out and tossed him two iron gauntlets. Jacob didn't recognize them, but they fit perfectly. He then rushed jack, and swung for his head.

But jack side stepped, grabbed Jacobs neck, slammed him on the ground twice, then let him go and Jacob crumpled to the ground. "JACOB!" Clair screamed as her friend went down.

Jack then kneeled down and said "I know that you like Clair, which is going to make her even tastier for me AND Luke."

At that statement, Jacob head butted jacks chin straight up, sending jack back a few feet and Jacob forced himself back up. Jack then ran at him, but as jack swung, Jacob ducked and sent two fast and hard jabs to jacks stomach. Jack then doubled over from the pain, but Jacob wasn't done yet. He then kneed jacks head hard enough to send him off the ground. Jacob then acted quick, grabbed jacks ankle, "AHHHHHHH!" and yelled while spinning jack in a large circle. He then threw jack into a building, knocking him out on impact. Luke then tried to run, still holding Clair, but all of a sudden, a familiar red wood cane hit Luke's head hard enough to knock him out, and release Clair.

Clair then ran and hugged Jacob, still crying from seeing him go down. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Old man." Jacob said, getting Dan's attention. "We need to talk."

An hour later Jacob, Clair, and Dan were all sitting in a room. "ok, here it is, I want to leave the island, and make a name for myself out in the world. If I stay, I won't live a full life, and others will just control me." Jacob told them, needless to say, Clair was shocked and hugging him close. Dan on the other hand smiled and nodded. He then left the room to grab something.

"B-BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU MEAN TOO MUCH TO ME! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Clair cried, and it was breaking Jacob's heart, but then he paid attention to the words and did something he never thought he would have the guts to. He leaned Clair's head up, and kissed her. What surprised him most? She returned it.

After he broke it hesaid "I never said I wanted to leave alone. You want to come?" The look on her face made him so happy that he hugged his new girlfriend. "thank you." That's when Dan came back a duffle bag, and a vest that he threw to Jacob.

"When I found you on the door step all those years ago, you were wrapped in that, and the gauntlets were in a wooden box next to you." The old man stated before sitting down. "There's enough rations for the both of you in the bag, along with a map of the local area. Good luck you two." Jacob then unraveled the vest. It was blood red, reached Jacobs waist; the sleeves had been ripped off, leaving the look of them being sawed instead of cut off. He put it on, and Clair's face lit up at the sight.

Jacob then walked over and hugged the man who was like a father to him. "thanks old man, we promise to come back."

Dan returns it to his son. "You're both welcome here, remember that." Dan then looks at Clair and gives Jacob a stern look. "Take care of her Jacob." Let's him go.

Jacob smiles at him "you know I will." Jacob then went back to Clair and took her by the hand. "Ready?" she nodded, and she hugged Dan on the way out. They then went to the docks, got on the boat, and set sail for their new adventure.

**Well, there it is folks, my first story. Please review and pm if interested in ocs I make for the persona game series as well. GOOD LUCK OUT THERE READERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Ok guys, I have news. Things have happened since I started this journey, and now, I must start a new one. I have run out of ideas on this one. I will do one for persona soon, and use it as a prequel. I promise to all you who gave me an OC, I will rewrite this at a later date. Consider this a taste of what I can do now. I am going to do the new one as a fresh start, get better at writing, then come back to this one. To whatever fans I may have, I am sorry. The persona story will be up by next month.**

On an island, just to the west of the one Jacob and Clair left, two man stand in a dust covered street. Each man wears a duster, low cowboy hat, jeans, and a revolver on one hip. One had on a dark red duster, the other wore a black one, and had a Fu-man-Chu. A large crowd surrounded the two as they each stood ready. Then, when the clock tower struck twelve, they each drew. The black going for a normal, quick draw. The dark red throwing himself on his back and firing as he fell. About a second later, the bullet grazed the dark red's cheek, while the black fell to both knees, then on his face, dead.

A cheer came from the crowd, as all but two of them surrounded the winner. One of the two was a tall man, in a black trench coat, with long black hair, jeans, and a black t-shirt with a blood red punisher skull on the front who sported a goatee. Who also wore a guitar on his back, and a knife on his side. As he saw the results of the duel, he simply shook his head. "Great, another victim for bill to add to his name." He then spun on his foot, and walked off to the nearest bar.

The second was about six foot tall, has long gray hair, and an old knowledgeable face. He wears a black boots, a brown duster, a black belt with a silver buckle, a brown shirt, a rifle on his back, and a rope on his side. He eyes the other man who had stayed out of the crowed. _He's vengeful alright, _thought the man, _maybe he can hold the power._ He then follows the man and kept an eye on him. The crowd along with the man known as bill heading to the same bar to celebrate. The first man sits at the bar and ordered a drink, noticed bill was coming in, and ordered a second one. He then walks over to bill and offers it to him.

Bill then put on a smirk "heh, a drink from a fan, now how can I refuse?" He then quickly downed the drink, and instantly regretted it. As soon as the last of it passed his throat, his world began to spin and go black. "W-what the…." He slurred out before hitting the floor, passed out.

"I got him" The man who handed him the drink then drags him out by the feet and into a secluded area. Little did he know, more than one person saw him.

"Wake up!" The man then slapped bill across the face and woke him up fully, and needless to say, bill was pissed. He tried to reach for him, but then noticed that he was tied to a chair. "I don't think you will be going anywhere anytime soon. See, I did two things. First, I drugged the drink I gave you. And second, I pulled you to a place far from the town, so even if you did break out, no one knows you're here."

"W-who are you?" Bill asked through anger, pain, and slight fear at the predicament he was in. It was then that the man turned on a light and all the blood drained from Bills face at the sight of who was before him. "N-no! You can't be here! We killed you Saar!" He yelled as he feverously tried to break his bindings. "We killed the lot of you! You… Your family… Everyone, how the hell are you _here_?!"

"Simple you ignorant, murderous bastard." Saar then smiles and stabs a knife into a table in front of bill. "You didn't finish the job." He laughed inwardly as Bill's eyes became three times their normal size as the knife hit the table. The knife's handle, was your typical brown wood and brass, the blade was wide and afoot long at least. "Now Bill, I have some questions, and I need the truth."

Bill then frantically listed off random things. "The drugs are in the bar, the monies in the brothel, the bodies in the…" Sarr then struck him across the face hard. And that's when he heard the worst thing all day, the sound of many horses, and coming fast.

"Shit. How did they find me?" He then crept to a window, and looked outside. His inquiry of how bills friends found them was soon answered when he saw they had at least 5 blood hounds with them. Behind said bloodhounds were close to 20 of bills followers. Then, on the horizon there was a great light, speeding towards them.

"W-what the..?" one of them began, that's when he fell dead after the quick bang of a rifle shot comeing from over the hill. Then the light got brighter and brighter, until there, on the hill behind the followers stood a skeletal figure on a flaming horse.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm Vin's Beta/Editor and you know what would be fantastic? If he got loads of reviews and stuff. Preferably favorites and reviews! Well he's American and English so the spelling might be wacky... So... Yeah, I think you can guess how each chapter is gonna work out and don't worry, he might run out of ideas, but I won't... Ever... I'm famous/infamous for it so I'll just carefully hint and he'll catch on to them... Eventually. *Sighs.* Well did I mention he's a nice guy? Well he is and you need to review for him!**


End file.
